This invention relates to radio wave receivers and in particular to receivers used to control units which gather geophysical data from remote locations.
With the ever advancing electronic data storage and data processing technology, it is possible to collect and process increasing quantities of geophysical data. Collection of data involves the use of remote seismic recorders positioned throughout the area to be seismically mapped. Each recorder unit samples, digitizes and stores seismic data in internal memory for later collection by a data collection unit which then transcribes the data to a storage medium.
There is a need for those who collect geophysical data to utilize the Ground Positioning System (GPS) information to precisely locate the source of collected data and, at the same time, to have a receiver for GPS signals that can withstand the rigors of service in often hostile environments. Remote seismic data acquisition units must be extremely durable against both shock hazards and environmental elements, particularly when used for offshore geophysical data gathering. A GPS receiver for use in connection with the gathering of geophysical data would need to be equally durable in the field.
Typically, antennas used for receiving GPS satellite signals use either a microstrip, patch, or quadrifilar antenna element for receiving the signal that contains the GPS location determination information. These types of antennas are costly and require particular housing configurations to assure that there is minimal effect of the housing on the signals being received by these antennas within the housing.
The industry needs both seismic acquisition system receivers for receiving signals in the bandwidth of about 216 to 230 mega hertz (MHz), which is available for geophysical data gathering, and receivers to receive GPS signals which are in the neighborhood of about one and a half giga hertz (1.5 GHz). It would be preferable if the reception of both could be contained in a single package that was both rugged and economical to produce.
The industry needs a global positioning system (GPS) receiver which is economical, durable and does not require a piece of equipment separate from the seismic data reception equipment. It would be advantageous to have a single antenna/receiver assembly that could provide both seismic acquisition system data and GPS data to a single software package for generating reports that include both types of data in a single report.